


cold

by Hillena



Series: words that are sung [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Kidlock, M/M, Somniloquy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillena/pseuds/Hillena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <span class="small">
    <br/>
    <i>is it bad that i twisted the lyrics? also, i think i've been misusing the word '<strong>crack</strong>'. another also, tiny!sherlock</i>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p></blockquote>





	1. hurts like heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _is it bad that i twisted the lyrics? also, i think i've been misusing the word ' **crack** '. another also, tiny!sherlock_   
> 

Sherlock was running down the halls, and over to his mum in the kitchen, "Cake!"

"Don't taunt your brother like that, Sherlock," Mum laughed, picking him up, making him airborne. The boy laughed, giggled even, a big grin plastered on his face. When she let him down, he said, "It's papa's birthday, did you make cake?"

Mum tensed at the mention of papa, "Go along with your brother at the garden," Mum said as she took his hand, leading him to said garden.

Sherlock had to wiggle his wrist out of mum's tight grip, "Mum, you always make cake on papa's birthday!" He whined, his fists balled at his sides.

The boy heard the sound of his annoying brother's voice, "What do you want, Mycroft?"

"I think it's best to go upstairs," Mycroft took his brother's little hand in his, saying something Sherlock couldn't quite understand in mum's ear, mum hugging him tightly and walked briskly into papa's study.

Mycroft looked down at his brother, "Do you still want me to walk the plank?" Sherlock all but dragged his brother's fat bottom up the stairs.

\--

Myc took his hand as Sherlock was about to poke his sword at his side, "I've to tell you something, 'Lock."

It was never something good when Myc called him that. The boy slowly put his sword down, removed his eye patch, and hat, "Why did mum cry?" He asked quietly, worrying his lip.

"Been practising, I see," Myc said as he gathered him in his lap, "It's about papa." Myc took a big breath, "He's not--"

Sherlock was smart enough to know the end of that sentence,"P-Papa?" He held his breath. Papa said pirates never, ever cry.

"you use your heart as a weapon," Myc said, pressing his a light kiss to his forehead, "Don't build walls, Sherlock. Never do that," Sherlock buried his face into the crook of his brother's shoulder, letting Sherlock soak his shirt, "In the long run," Myc took another breath, rubbing the small of his brother's back, "it'll-- it hurts like heaven."

(Sherlock never listened to his brother.)


	2. 'til kingdom come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _still **crack**._

Sebastian, the light sleeper that he was, can be awakened by the sound of a tiny click from the front door.

Jim speaking in his sleep was just another normal night.

Some nights, it would be adorably sweet ("steal my heart and hold my tongue," James said against Seb's chest, "You make me," Snort, sniff sniff, another snort, "Sane, whole, alive." Sebastian couldn't make out the last word properly.) or just downright susceptible (James slept in his usual foetal position, his back to the blonde, "i feel my time, my time has come," He tosses and turns. Facing him now, Jim's face contorts into something even Seb has never seen on him before. Panic, probably even fear, "let me in, unlock the door," Sebastian holds him, "Please," And holds him and holds him and holds him.)


End file.
